Hold My Breath
by PadmeNSkywalker
Summary: VERY AU! Padme is a college student living in New York City with her room mate Thalia. One night she meets Thalia's boss and the rest of her life is changed forever.


Hello everyone!

So this is my new story. I know I probably shouldn't start a new story while I'm working on my other one, but I've had this one sitting in my mind for so long I just need to get it out.

This chapter is unbeta'd but I will be sending it off to her to beta if she has time for it.

I guess this chapter is kinda a test to see if it'll be a full story or just a chapter or two.

Enjoy and please read and review!

* * *

Padmé looked into the mirror and brushed her unruly brown hair back, it wasn't getting much better. She stood back and examined herself in the mirror, she had on a black dress with a white peter pan collar, it was warm enough to not need leggings and she could sport her ballet flats. With a final sigh she turned and picked up her messenger bag. Exiting her room into the small living room she crossed the space into the kitchenette and grabbed a breakfast bar.

"Morning." she heard the low mumble from her roommate. She turned to see the petite girl clad in her batman pajamas dragging her feet across the living room and plopping comically face-down onto the couch with a moan. Padmé laughed, Thalia had been her roommate and best friend for the past three years and never once did the blonde haired girl appreciate mornings. "It's a sin." she remarked lazily rubbing her eyes.

"How do I look?" Padmé question and spun around for the other girl.

"Beautiful darling." Thalia impersonated Padmé's mother's haughty accent.

"It's scary how well you do that." She remarked.

"Yeah well, I've heard that woman almost everyday for the past three years. It's amazing how she is the only one in your family who talks like that." Padmé laughed nodding her head in agreement. Padmé came from a very wealthy family who resided in the Upper East Side. Which meant that unfortunately Padmé's mother often dropped in unannounced or would force the girls on outings they did not wish to go on.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Padmé questioned pressing the button on their Keriug, the coffee instantly poured into her mug.

"I don't know why I bother, to be honest. It's not like anyone at that place gives a damn what I have to say." Thalia relentlessly stood and made her way to the bathroom. Padmé heard the water run for a moment, then turn off. Thalia stood outside of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth. "I mean it, Padmé. They ignore all of my suggestions, and if I even so much as try to get a meeting with _him_, it's shot down. No questions." Thalia worked in the advertising department at Skywalker Industries, the company pretty much ran all of Manhattan. And everyday Padmé listened to Thalia moan and groan about how she felt 'artistically stunted' because of it.

"Have you considered getting a new job?" Padmé asked sipping her coffee and raising an eyebrow.

Thalia had retreated back into the bathroom, "You know I can't do that. I'll never make nearly as much as I do now, and I'd have to start all over."

Padmé sighed as she watched the girl cross her way into her bedroom leaving the door open, "I'm just saying, if you're so unhappy, than maybe it'd be worth starting over. Go somewhere you love, or at least remotely like." Padmé sat down on the couch and turned the television on, flipping to a news station.

"Yeah and then when I can't pay rent." Thalia came out of her bedroom, laptop bag and heels in hand. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a light orange top, which Padmé recognized as her own.

"I told you that I'd help you!" Padmé bit into her breakfast bar.

"No." Thalia said firmly pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "I'm not going to rely on you again, I already still owe you from the first time." Thalia plopped herself down next to Padmé.

"You know I don't mind." Padmé looked at her with a smile, then turned back to the television where the reporter was standing outside of Skywalker Industries. "Speak of the devil." She laughed.

"Ever since being taken over by her son, Skywalker Industries, has been at it's highest peak. It's said that the young Mr. Skywalker-" Thalia flipped the channel to a cartoon station and smiled, "I hear enough about his highness on a daily basis. I don't need it here."

"Well, I better get going. I have class and then the glorious TA'ing." Padmé stood dropping her mug in the sink. Grabbing her messenger bag and lunch she headed for the door.

"It's Thursday, comic book store night, you better be on time!" Thalia called after her.

Padmé walked down the three flights of stairs and opened the door, the fresh warm air felt nice. She pulled her sunglasses on and put her ear buds in, as she made her way to her first class.

* * *

Padmé looked down at her watch, it was five and the class she was TA'ing was now ending. "Alright everyone, pens down. Test is over." She watched as the younger students moaned and quickly jotted down final thoughts before filing to the front and handing their papers in.

She gathered the papers up and sealed them in an envelope. As she began to put her books away she felt a vibrating sensation from her pants pocket. Pulling her iPhone out the caller ID displayed a funny photo of Thalia. "I just finished up." She said picking up the phone.

"Same. I'll meet you there in twenty?" Padmé could hear the noisy streets in the background.

"See you there." Padmé said smiling and hanging up the phone.

She dropped the envelope off in the staff room for the teacher and made her way outside.

It was now starting to get dark and the city was buzzing. To some people the lights and sounds would be overwhelming, but to Padmé, this was home. She knew nothing else but this. The tall buildings looming over, the rush of the people, all of the different noises of the busiest city.

She made her way down 8th St, and onto St Mark's Place, where the Comic Book store was located. Padmé took a deep breath in, and smelled all the different foods, Chinese, Indian, burgers, pizza, so many different cultures crammed into one space. But that was St Mark's place, walking onto the small street was like entering a whole other world. You could get a tattoo, a piercing, a bong, and some booze all while thrift shopping in the same store. Padmé smiled as she saw Thalia leaning against the railing of the restaurant next door. Thalia had her head phones on and she was bobbing her head up and down.

Thalia pulled her head phones down and smiled, "There you are! Come on before someone else gets to the new back issues first!"

The duo walked down the stairs and into the small comic shop below. St Mark's Place comic's was their comic book store, sure there were others but this is were they had met three years ago. Ever since then the pair came every Thursday and scoped out the selection of back issues and collectables always looking to complete their collections.

They walked past a couple of teenagers and Thalia scoffed, "Ugh New 52, no thank you." She continued on to the back, a giggling Padmé in tow.

Padmé put on her glasses and began their endless search through the back issues books, their spread sheets in hand. "Hey Thalia, did you need Final Crisis 30?" she questioned holding the comic slightly above her head.

"No I need Final Countdown 30!" Thalia responded from somewhere amongst the boxes. "So, how was school?" The other girl sounded very motherly.

"Classes weren't too bad, got an A on that French Literature paper I handed in two weeks ago. TA'ing was productive, the brats had to take a test today. So I read and wrote part of my History paper. How was work?"

"Well I'm glad you got something done." Thalia snorted, "Work was work. I tried again to propose the remarking campaign for the apartment buildings the company just acquired. And yet again I was shot down for even a five minute meeting. I made a slide show Padmé! I made an epic slide show and no one gets to see it."

"I'll watch it." Padmé could feel Thalia rolling her eyes, she was just trying to be supportive.

"Score!" Thalia exclaimed jumping up, "I found the Harley Quinn cover of Gotham Girls I've been missing for the past two years!"

"Ah see, you're having a little luck today!"

The girls brought their purchases up to the counter and Padmé sighed paying for her items admiring the case behind the counter.

"Keep looking." Thalia laughed patting Padmé on the back.

"Look at it, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, and cost four hundred thousand dollars!" Thalia laughed pulling out cash to pay for her purchases.

"I know. One day First Edition Batman, one day." Padmé said dreamily.

Thalia laughed and rolled her eyes pulling Padmé out of the shop, "Seriously girl, you have the biggest comic boner for that issue every time we go in there."

Padmé laughed and tucked her comics into her purse. "Yeah yeah yeah. Come on let's go up to Union Square and get a bite to eat."

* * *

The girls walked up 3rd Ave, making their way to Union Square. At the corner of 11th Thalia got a wicked smile on her face and pulled Padmé's arm dragging her down the block.

"Where are we going?" Padmé questioned turning back to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Come on, it's a Thursday night and you have nothing to do tomorrow. We're going out." Thalia dragged her a little further down the block and Padmé sighed realizing where they were going.

"Webster? Really Thalia?" Padmé hated this place, and she knew for a fact that Thalia hated it as well. Padmé did not do clubs, and the only time she ever wanted to step foot in Webster was for a concert.

"Come on! It's Ladies Night. We get in for free, and you need to live a little." Thalia was now dragging her onto the end of the short line.

"I don't need to live a little! I live a very happy, club free life thank you."

"Well then at least have a drink or two." Thalia was pulling out her ID and showing it to the bouncer, Padmé mimicked the gesture and followed the other girl inside.

As the girls entered the club Padmé strained her eyes, it was dark, save the colored lights moving around the room and the strobe lights going off every few seconds. The song was a lough repetitive beat that sounded like a remix of a remix she had once heard. Thalia lead the way to the packed bar and ordered to drinks, what they were Padmé was unsure, she couldn't hear what Thalia was ordering. The place was packed and the girls were squished against a far wall away from the dance floor near the bar. Padmé sipped on her third fruity drink, the bar tender was good enough to disguise whatever alcohol was in it, so that was plus.

Padmé heard what vaguely sounded like Thalia's voice and turned to the girl whose lips were moving. "What?!" Padmé screamed over the music pointing to her ear.

Before Thalia could answer a sweaty man in his late twenties came from the dance floor approached the two girls and gestured towards Thalia. "No thanks," Thalia said shaking her head.

Padmé gave her a mischievous smile and pushed her towards the man, "Come on Thalia, live a little!" She mimicked the girls words from earlier.

Padmé laughed as she watched her friend be dragged off with a look of horror on her face towards the dance floor. She leaned back against the wall and finished her drink.

Dropping the plastic cup into the trash she made her way to the bar to get another drink, as yet another remixed of a remix came blaring over the speakers. She couldn't really tell the difference between them, but with the amount of alcohol inhabiting her senses she started to feel the beat. She grabbed her drink and turned around bumping into someone almost falling, they gripped her wrist steadying her. "Sorry!" She yelled and looked up trying to pull her arm away from the stranger. It was too dark but she could tell it was a male, a tall male with brown hair and a beard

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Ay Mama. What's a girl like you doing alone in a place like this?"

Padmé laughed, was this guy serious? "I'm not alone."

"Boyfriend?" she remained silent unsure of how to answer.

"Want to dance?" He asked pulling her away from the bar.

"I don't want to dance." Padmé said pulling away from the guy.

"Come on, no harm just a little dancing." The man pulled her closer to him and she fought against him. She could feel him grinding into her and she fought against him harder. She had never felt so violated.

"Hey!" She heard another voice shout, and felt two strong hands yank her away from him. "My girlfriend doesn't want to dance with you asshole."

The bearded stranger threw his hands up and mumbled something that sounded like "no harm" before walking away.

"You alright?" The new stranger asked her, pulling her away from the bar and towards the back wall she was originally standing by,

"I'm alright, thanks to you." Padmé said straightening her dress and looking up at her superhero. She cursed the darkness of the club again, she couldn't make out his facial features but something inside her was betting he was handsome. He was tall and she could make out his shaggy sandy blonde hair.

"What a jerk." He shook his head.

"Used to jerks." She replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Are you here alone?" He asked leaning down to hear her.

"No, I'm here with my best friend. She dragged me to this stupid club. Apparently I need to get out more." She heard him laugh and she giggled drunkly as well. "So does my superhero have a name?" Smooth Padmé, she thought to herself. Real smooth.

"Well most people know me as Batman." He laughed, "But you can call me-"

"There you are!" Padmé rolled her eyes and sighed as Thalia pushed passed the man to her. "Don't you ever do that again bitch!" She looked down at Padmé and then turned towards the gentleman she just pushed passed. Her eyes widened at Padmé and looked back at him. She jumped up and gasped, "Mr. Skywalker!" She yelped in recognition.

'Mr. Skywalker' looked at Thalia for a second squinting his eyes, then snapped his fingers pointing at her, "Thalia."

"Yes. Mr. Skywalker. Sir. I'm so sorry, I mean I wasn't expecting to see you here. I mean-"

'Mr. Skywalker' put his hand up to stop her, "Don't be silly Thalia. You aren't at work, you are free to do as you please."

Padmé's jaw dropped a bit and she quickly closed it before anyone could notice, ' ' was Thalia's boss Anakin Skywalker. The Anakin Skywalker, the CEO of Skywalker Industries. And she was just drunkly flirting, who was she kidding, making a fool of herself with him.

"I was just talking to your friend here." Anakin said gesturing to Padmé, "some jerk was trying to dry hump her."

Thalia laughed and slapped Padmé's shoulder. "Oh Padmé. Pay back is a bitch."

"Padmé." Anakin said smiling down at her.

Thalia looked between them and gave a fake cough, "Oh you know what? Suddenly I'm not feel very well." She moaned and grabbed her stomach, always one for dramatics. "I'm going to get going. , could you make sure Padmé gets home?"

"Of course." She saw a faint smile play on his lips.

"Oh and um, I don't mean to mix business with pleasure. But do you think you could just give me five minutes tomorrow? I promise my pitch is well worth it. I made a power point and everything!"

"A power point?" Anakin mocked and hit his hand to his chest, "Well, how could I refuse a power point?"

Padmé giggled and knew Thalia was blushing, "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Skywalker. Have a good night. Padmé, I'll see you at home." She winked at Padmé and began to walk away.

Anakin looked down at Padmé who smiled and nodded toward Thalia. "Thalia! Wait!" Anakin shouted, "Tomorrow at eleven. You have five minutes!"

Thalia squealed in excitement, "Thank you Mr. Skywalker! You won't regret it!"

Thalia disappeared into the crowd and Anakin turned to Padmé, "She seemed really sick."

Padmé laughed, "She's an amazing person."

"Let's get out of here. I do recall you saying you expressing a dislike for this place." Anakin led her around the crowd and out the back door to a waiting black car.

He opened the door for her and she slid into the back followed by him, "To The Library, Jon."

"It's a nice quiet place." Padmé was slouched against the seat. She looked up finally being able to make out his facial features properly, she knew she was beyond drunk when she couldn't control the goofy smile on her face. He was so handsome, just like she remembered him from the television and pictures she saw. He was so handsome and young, yet his presence demanded power. He was tall and she could tell he was fit underneath his suit. She felt his hand go to her chin and lift her head up, "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm a little drunk." She giggled rolling her head to face out the window. She heard him laugh a deep laugh as she watched the buildings go by.

They made it to The Library, which Padmé recognized as somewhere her father had frequented with his friends and business partners. It was a small upscale bar, dimly lit with classical music playing throughout. She looked around and saw a few men in business suits and women in designer outfits. Some turned to look at her and turn their noses up. She certainly wasn't dressed for a place like this.

"Mr. Skywalker, you just missed Mr. Kenobi." The bartender greeted. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Padmé." Anakin smiled, "Give me two of the usual Dex. Was Ben here alone?"

"Of course not Mr. Skywalker." Dex winked and Anakin smiled shaking his head. "Lovely to meet you Miss Padmé." The bartender placed the drinks on the bar, which Anakin picked up and walked them to a small corner in the back.

"You're such a gentleman." Padmé remarked as he placed the drinks down and pulled her chair out.

"Is that a bad thing?" He questioned taking his own seat.

"No, not at all. Just unexpected."

"My mother raised me well." He raised his glass, and she mimicked the gesture, "To whatever this is."

"To whatever this is." Padmé repeated and sipped her drink. It was bitter and harsh on her taste buds, but she was too drunk to notice or care.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well. My name is Padmé Naberrie, I was born and raised here in New York City. I'm in graduate school for Law. I live in Chelsea with my roommate, Thalia. Who is one of your best and underused employee-"

He put his hand up silencing her, "I know Thalia is talented, she works for me. I want to hear about you."

"There really isn't much to me." She looked down at her drink and brought it to her lips taking another swig.

"I'm sure there is."

"Well tell me about yourself." She smirked.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, twenty-four, CEO of Skywalker Industries. I enjoy cars, building things,quiet bars, and the company of a beautiful woman." He smiled and winked at her and took a final drink from his glass.

She downed the rest of her drink and leaned back in her chair. The alcohol had completely taken over her body. She wasn't tired but she couldn't help but let out a yawn.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

She leaned forward again, "No." She felt a blush creeping on her face, "I'd rather we just go somewhere quieter." She was too drunk to process what she was suggesting. Anakin smiled standing up and leading her out of the small bar and back to his car.

"Jon, change of plans. Back to my place." Anakin opened her door and Padmé couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The car pulled up to a tall building that Padmé recognized as Skywalker tower, of course he lived here. The car pulled into the parking garage and next to a double doored elevator. Anakin opened his door and slid out offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her onto unsteady feet, "You alright?" he mumbled into her hair. She didn't answer just nodded.

They took the elevator up to the top floor, as it opened Padmé held her breath for a moment. She walked out and into a beautifully decorated modern living room. The walls were white and all the furniture was black. She felt his hand tug on hers and she followed him in.

Taking off his suit jacket he threw it over the back of the couch, "Want something to drink?"

"Yes please." Padmé was walking along the wall of the living room admiring the artwork.

She made her way to the far wall which was floor to ceiling windows, "Beautiful view." She turned and Anakin was standing behind her with two drinks in his hand.

She grabbed her drink and he moved up beside her, she took a sip and turned to look at him. The pit of her stomach felt like a fire pit, the city lights illuminated his face. Padmé couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, the last time she wanted to give way to cardinal instincts. But right now she wanted him, she wanted him in every way possible. She wasn't sure if the alcohol was wearing off or if subconscious was just pushing through, but she knew she wasn't going to sleep with him. She couldn't, she wasn't that kind of girl who slept with random people she just met no matter who they were. Or how handsome they looked, the little devil on her shoulder appeared in her mind again. Look at him Padmé, he's the best looking man you could never have, but some how you managed to end up back at his place.

She watched him put his glass down on the table next to him, and came up closer to her. "You're gorgeous." He said running a hand through her hair. She blushed and turned towards him. He grabbed her drink from her hand and placed it down next to his, returning his hands to the side of her face he looked down at her, "Is it okay?" he mumbled leaning down.

She nodded, what harm would kissing him do? She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, moving her hands up and to his hair running her fingers through it. She felt her body go numb and her mind swirl, his hands moved down to her hips holding her in place. She broke the kiss, bumping her nose against his with a smile. He smiled back and captured her lips with his again. The kiss deepened and he slowly walked them towards the couch sitting her down. She felt her breaths getting shorter and quicker and suddenly it felt very hot in the room. The fire pit in her stomach was erupting and if her conscious wasn't still pushing through she would have ripped her clothes off and let him have her right there.

He removed his suit vest and sat down next to her pulling her to him. She giggled and kissed him again, opening her mouth with a sigh letting him in. Their tongues intertwined and she could taste the bourbon they'd just drank. She felt his hand move up her thigh and under her dress as his mouth detached from hers and began kissing along her neck. No, she needed to stop him, but her body arched into him and a small moan escaped her lips. Her body wanted this but her mind didn't. Finally after the struggle and as his hand made it to the hem of her panties, she pushed him back.

"No." she said with shortened breath.

He shook his head and laughed, "Come on, it's just a little fun." He leaned forward to kiss her again.

"No." She said firmly and put her arms out stopping him. Standing up she straightened her dress and hair, "I'm sorry Anakin, but I'm not going to sleep with you. I don't know you, and I'm-I'm not that kind of woman."

"No you're not." He laughed, "You're the kind of woman who teases a man into taking her home."

"I didn't mean to lead you on."

"It's alright," He stood up and gestured to the door. "Jon will take you home. It was a pleasure to meet you Padmé."

She felt a sadness wash over her, "Thank you." she mumbled grabbing her bag.

She turned back but he was facing the window looking out at the city, drink in hand. With one last sigh she turned and left.

* * *

The next morning she woke up at noon, her head was pounding. She looked around her room and sighed, did last night really happen? The urge to throw up and pounding headache were a lean towards yes. She stood up and braced herself on her nightstand, the room felt unsteady. Shuffling her feet she opened the door to her bedroom intent on getting some water and aspirin. Upon opening the door and peering into the living room she was met with a sight she didn't imagine.

Thalia was lying face down on the couch sobbing. Padmé sighed and made her way to the kitchen grabbing aspirin and a water bottle.

"What happened?" She asked swallowing the pills.

"He's an grade A asshole!" Thalia sobbed still face down on the couch.

"Didn't like your power point?" Padmé asked sitting down next to Thalia's legs.

"Wouldn't know, he never showed up to our meeting!" Thalia picked her head up and looked at Padmé, "His assistant said he was out on a very important meeting."

Padmé felt a rage boil inside of her, how dare he. She had been mad before in her life, but at this moment she truly understood what seeing red meant.

Standing up she ran to her bedroom, her adrenaline taking over and the headache gone. She dressed and came back out.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked now standing

"Out." Padmé said grabbing her keys, phone, and wristlet.

"Padmé, just leave it." She could hear the pleading in the girls voice but nothing she could say would stop her, "I'm used to this."

"Don't worry Thalia." Padmé smiled and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

As the doors opened on the top floor of the Trust Building Padmé felt her anger rising even more. How could he do this to Thalia?

As she marched passed the front desk the secretary stood up, "Can I help you Miss?"

Padmé ignored her and continued on down the hallway towards the office at the end.

The secretary stood and followed, "Miss you can't go back there! Mister Skywalker is in a very important meeting! Miss! I will call security!"

Padmé continued to ignore her and pushed open the doors to reveal an empty office. The secretary was now coming down the hallway full speed.

Padmé picked up her pace and ran through the office to a door at the other side, yanking it open it revealed a meeting room with a long wooden table.

The table was filled with various people in suits and Anakin sat at the head of the far end. His eyes widened at her in surprise.

"You!" She pointed at him. "You are a selfish pig!"

She heard a translator sitting on the opposite side of the table talking to the clients in their language. She could only assume he was interpreting what she was saying.

Anakin stood and held his hands up in defense, "Not here Padmé." The translator continued.

"I don't care! How could you do that? You are so selfish all because I didn't sleep with you!"

The translator began to translate what she was saying when Anakin snapped at him, "Stop translating!"

"Excuse us for one moment." Anakin made his way across the room and grabbed Padmé by the arm pulling her into his office.

"I'm sorry Mister Skywalker! I tried to stop her!" The secretary said as they entered the office.

He waved her off, "Leave us."

"How could you?" Padmé turned to him pulling her arm away.

"You don't understand." He sat on his desk looking at her.

"What don't I understand? That you ditched Thalia's meeting because I wouldn't sleep with you?" Padmé shrieked throwing her hands up. "I can't believe you. I thought your mother raised you bet-"

"Get off your high horse!" Anakin screamed back, "I didn't ditch the meeting with Thalia because of you. Something else came up, something more important."

"What?" Padmé said crossing her arms, Anakin looked down at his feet and said nothing, "Exactly. You're a giant ass Anakin Skywalker and I never want to see you again."

Padmé turned and started for the door when she heard him mumble something, "What?" She asked looking at him quizzically.

He took a deep breath and looked up at her, she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. "My mother is sick."

She felt her heart melt and her anger deflate, "What's wrong?" She approached him, he looked away. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What started out as heart problems, ended up being cancer." He looked back at her, and she placed her hand on his face.

"It'll be okay, she'll get the help she needs." She said soothingly.

"I know. She doesn't want anyone to know though. That's why she stepped down as CEO and pretended that she was going to travel the world. She never wants anyone to see her like that." He took a deep breath, she could tell he was trying to push down his emotions. "It's always just been me and her, and I'm not ready to let go of her."

"I'm sorry I overreacted when I came in." She apologized offering him a smile, "It's just that Thalia is like my sister and she was so hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise to reschedule with her. Just please don't tell her about my mother."

"I won't."

"Padmé?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yes?" She asked looking down at him.

"Come to dinner with me tonight."

"Of course." She smiled and leaned down giving him a kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Please read and review!

Padme xx


End file.
